Harry Potter the Assassin of Hogwarts
by Praetorian2195
Summary: Harry figures that he need's to create an order to save the students of Hogwarts and the magical world from Voldemort. The only problem, the room of requirement has different ideas in mind for Harry Potter and the woman of his dreams.


Harry Potter

Harry hated a few things in his short life. Voldimort was top on the list, followed closely by his uncle and aunt. But this woman this Dolores Jane Umbridge was his biggest threat in Hogwarts now.

They way she pranced about burned him up for some reason. Then her teaching skill, don't even get him started. The teaching skills or lack there of, just added to the bitch that was Dolores.

Harry slowly looked down at his hand, "I must not tell lies" was now permanent upon his hand. For standing up for what he believed, that is what got him into detention. The detentions were long and painful, filled with blood and pain from that blasted blood quill.

Harry wondered why fudge even sent her here. Maybe it was because he wanted to make his life a living nightmare. The desire to see his name shoved through the mud. Those were the most likely; also Harry was sure Fudges pockets were getting nice and fat from his close friend Lucius Malfoy.

That was when it hit him, like a thunderclap. He wanted them to be unable to fight to defend themselves. He feared now more than anything, feared that Dumbledore was trying to take over his passion as Minister of Magic.

The fat man must think that Dumbledore was training an army inside Hogwarts, to take over the worthless excuse of a ministry. "That fat bastered is going to hand the wizerding world over to Voldimort on a silver platter!" Harry thought in annoyance.

He had to do something to help his classmates. Another bright idea hit him; Dumbledore had created his order for the first war. Harry was going to create his own order for this world. It just made since for some reason, it was his generations time to keep the dark away.

Harry slowly stood up and looked around. He was sitting on top of the astronomy tower a great place to think. Harry was so excited about making a new order. It would be his generations way of saying they were now the front line.

Harry quickly walked down the steps of the tower, onto the seventh floor. He found himself so excited; that he was walking to fast and found himself running strait into a object around the corner he had just cut.

Harry was stunned as he found his lips, meeting the lips of a young girl. He quickly stood and help the young lady up, Harry now noticed that the young girl was Susan Bones. "Susan I am so sorry, I guess I was just so excited I was not paying attention" Harry said. He was worried that she would be mad at him.

"Its ok Harry you did not mean to just run me over" Susan said. If Harry was not so worried about her, he would have noticed the sly smile upon her lips, one that should not have been on a Hufflepuff.

"If there is anything I can do, pleas just tell me I feel so bad" Harry said. He truly did feel bad; she had been the only Hufflepuff to believe he did not put his name in the goblet.

"Well you could take me to Hogsmeade, and then tell me what you got so excited about?" Susan said. Harry stood stock still she was asking HIM, to go on a date with her. It was so outlandish; she was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts.

"Um ya sure that would be cool, how about i pick you up at 9 on Saturday?" Harry asked. He truly hated himself now, when he had spoke it came out in a squeak.

"What made you so happy" Susan asked. She had given him one of those stairs, the kind that said don't you dare lie to me or pain will be involved.

"Well with Voldimort on the loose and the ministry trying to cover it up I thought, we needed to prepare and be ready. So I was thinking on making a secret Order. Also to be honest Dolores is not teaching us how to defend ourselves. The order would serve as a way to train everyone and then fighting against Voldimort" Harry said.

"That actually sounds cool to me, when are you going to start it?" Susan asked. In truth Harry had not given it much thought.

"Well follow me we have to find a place to train, we also need a place that can be a meeting place for the order" Harry said. Harry had been focusing one what he was saying that he had almost not noticed the wall suddenly sprout a door.

"Hey Susan have you ever seen this door before" Harry asked looking at the door. It had just suddenly appeared right out of thin air.

"It has never been here before, not that I have seen anyway" Susan said quickly. It had confused Harry to no end. Harry had gone to the astronomy tour so many times, but in all his time here the room had never appeared before.

Harry slowly opened to door, pulling his wand from his pocket, inside was just a simple room. A pedestal was in the center and upon it rested a large book. The walls were pure marble with statues of strange people all around. Harry slowly approached the book and took a look at the title. (The rise and fall of the Brotherhood order).

"It looks like the magic in the castle wanted you to restart this order" Susan said. She had gone in just behind him, with a drawn wand just in case. She had seen the name of the book and was just as shocked as Harry. But for different reasons, the Assassin order had been in one word huge back in the day.

"Well it seems that we need to do a bit of reading" Harry said noticing the chairs in the back of the room. He quickly sat down Susan taking the seat right next to him, as he opened the book to the first page and read.

Were other men blindly follow truth remember, nothing is true. Were other men are limited by morality or law remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light we are, assassins.

Chapter

Ok I know the grammar is bad, I made it and checked it in a hour. I just wanted to see if people would read this so if you review, follow and favorite I will continue to post this story. If you think this needs to be made into a different paring I like Susan but it could be changed I would not mind Cho, Susan and it will be hard but I think I can try Daphne Greengrass. I will make a poll on my profile so if you like it VOTE.


End file.
